Hauntingly Romantic
by AuRiALLe
Summary: It is now the present time, and 15-year-old Ken Hito (reincarnation of Kenshin) is going to Yokohama not only to take pictures for school. What happens when he meets an unrested soul who thinks he looks like her lost love? Not really ruro-ken-ish...heheh.


Hauntingly Romantic

(A/N: Okay it's not scary, just so you know, but I started on this story during Halloween after watching stuff about those haunted places on the traveling channel ha ha ha. BEFORE YOU READ, here's some stuff you have to know:

Kaoru died while waiting for Kenshin to return. (Instead of what really happened in the OVA which was Kenshin dying on Kaoru's lap after he returned……….but I just wanna change it this way b/c………IF I DID NOT, THEN IT'LL RUIN MY BEAUTIFUL PLOT!!!!) This story takes place in the present. The main character is like a reincarnation of Kenshin. All the characters are reincarnations of each ruro-ken character (excluding Kaoru………you won't notice her reincarnation til waaaay later.…..…AND PLEASE DON'T ARGUE WITH ME WHEN YOU FIND OUT! T_T IT TOOK A HELL OF A LONG TIME TO THINK ABOUT WHAT HAPPENS! AND NOT JUST FOR KAORU BUT FOR THE WHOLE FREAKING STORY! And finally, this story is just a little sweet (yes, candy sweet) fic showing Kaoru's total devotion and loyalty (not to mention love) for Kenshin. Oh and one more thing………I'm not smart about history sooo~I don't know if there's still a Yokohama or anything like that……… 

And so, LET'S START THE FIC! ENJOY! O AND BTW, I DO NOT OWN RK!)

**Oh, and it starts out w/ Ken and his mother talking and so you know, Ken's mother speaks first and then Ken speaks next………just like a pattern………get it? Okay if you don't, here's an easier way to figure this out: the longer sayings are Ken's mother and the short responses are just Ken himself**

~*~*~*~*~

Chapter 1: Wondering Why

~*~*~*~*~

__

Have you heard? About the haunted grove of cherry blossoms………in Yokohama?

No………why?

Well, it is said that an unrested soul has been wandering constantly around that place as if it's searching for someone or something. Many say that it's a spirit from the Meiji Era………some said they've seen this spirit in a clear view, then they turn their backs—just for a second………and it was gone.

What did the spirit look like? Can you tell me? Of course, if those people said they saw it then, they should know what they saw………

You know, I didn't see it for myself but from what the people say………it's the spirit of a beautiful maiden—in her late twenties or early thirties—and she wore a light violet kimono………some saw her wearing just an undercoat of a kimono. Well, anyways, if you go out to the pier just a while after the sun rises………you can see her looking out towards the ocean.

Can you tell me more………please?

Calm down, I wasn't finished. As I was saying, you can sight her at the pier in Yokohama almost every morning. But, the most common experiences and sightings of this maiden are along this grove of cherry blossoms near a running river—not too far from a dojo of where she used to live.

Really? What happened there? When they met her—was it scary? Is she harmless?

No—not at all, my son. Young men, walking to and back from kendo practice have felt and heard the maiden. They say that she appeared in front of some of them with a sad faraway look in her eyes. Her image would then disappear in a matter of seconds. Some of the men who walk back home at night after training for hours pass by the old dojo and say that they've heard someone crying and the noise came from in there. 

Wow………we're the men scared? 

Some experience these things for the first time, and it does scare most of them. And people there say that she's been appearing to men who had long orange-brown hair looking happy at first but, her happy look fades into sorrowful looks of sadness. 'Seems like the men looked so much like the person she's been searching for. What I think is that she must really love him—whoever he was—so much. 

By the way, Ken, aren't YOU going to Yokohama this weekend? 

Yeah………tomorrow………wow, does that mean I might see her?

If you are at the right place at the right time then, you may experience something………now, get to sleep. You'll need to get up pretty early tomorrow.

Oh alright, goodnight mother.

~*~*~*~*~

The Next Day

~*~*~*~*~

'Riiiing!' went the clock as the hands struck six o'clock A.M. 

"God, six o'clock already?" Ken looked at the clock with droopy eyes full of sleepiness. He managed to get up eventually and got dressed. "Tokyo………I'm going there, today." He sighed as he took a brush and combed his long bushy dirty orange hair. 

She mostly appeared to men with long orange brown hair………

"Orange-brown hair………I have hair like that………will she visit me? That person she's been waiting for all this time must be a really skilled swordsman on a fact that she kept appearing to men that just came back from a long kendo practice session. ………Whoa! I'm on the kendo team too! O_O; and from what people say, I'm also one of the best………okay, I'm starting to freak out…….."

Ken sighed as he quickly headed off to meet his classmates at the train station. It was cold and the wind blew often through Ken's hair, which was now in a loose ponytail, as he walked to the station. 

"Ken!"

"Hey, Ken, wait for us!"

Ken turned to see his two best friends running towards him. "Hmm? Oh, hey Sagara-chan! Hey Megami-san!" he called to them. 

(A/N: Okay, don't say ANYTHING about the names………I'm not THAT creative T_T;;.)

"Man, Yokohama………this is gonna be great!" Sagara yawned. "It's not just for fun, chicken-boy, we're going there to take pictures for the newspaper………remember?" Megami sighed and poked Sagara. "Yeah, photography class………ya know? Everyone from photography class is going………." Ken laughed out.

"Remember, let's take some really great pictures so we can get them in the newspaper!^_~" Megami cheered. "Hey, Ken, why'd ya bring your kendo stick?" Sagara asked Ken.

"Oh………I'm gonna get some extra training while I'm there." Ken tapped his kendo stick up and down on his shoulder. 

"God, Ken, you're such a dork! You're skills are waaay too crazy! Who ya trying to impress there anyways?" Megami nudged Ken with her elbow. "Hahaha yeah, Yokohama is known for some lovely ladies ^_~v." Sagara winked.

"Nooo~! I've heard there's like a really good training ground there with tough opponents and I'm gonna see how well I can do against them! That's all………~_~" Ken's face was flustered pink-ish red.

"Hey, you guys, we better hurry up! The train leaves in twenty minutes!" Megami screamed at Ken and Sagara as she pushed them to walk faster. 

Rushing through the cold wind and past the dripping cherry blossom petals that dropped from a grove of cherry blossom trees getting ready for the cold season, came a girl rushing down the block. She ran fast towards Ken, Megami, and Sagara. "Keeeeennnnnn~!" yelled a feminine voice from behind.

"Oro? Oh, it's you, Misako-dono!" Ken turned. The girl who Ken called Misako, with the midnight blue and black hair in a long braid, ran towards them and stopped right in front of them with a smile. "Man, you guys forgot to wait for me! I had to run to catch up with ya!" Misako's face were flushed a rosy pink tone. 

"Sorry, Misako! Stupid Sagara's fault for not reminding us! ^_^;" Megami giggled. "Shut up fox woman! T_T" Sagara almost yelled. "We should be getting a move on, that we should!" Ken told everyone. 

Soon, they got to the station with five minutes to spare. "Phew, we made it………x_x;" Ken plopped himself down on one of the benches. "Geez, I hope it doesn't get as crazy as this in Yokohama………." Misako sighed.

~*~*~*~*~

A/N: Well………? How was that? I know I know, not much Ruro-Ken-ish is it? Dun worry, chapter two will be up soon…………probably when I recover from another long writer's block. Ja!

__


End file.
